Various types of control systems communicate data between different sensors, devices, user interfaces, etc., in order to enable control operations of other powered systems. For example, locomotives, automobiles, surgical suites, power plants, etc., include many systems that communicate with each other in order to control operations of the locomotives, automobiles, surgical suites, and power plants.
The operations of these powered systems may rely on on-time and accurate delivery of data frames among various devices. Failure to deliver some data at or within designated times may result in failure of the powered system, which can have disastrous consequences. For example, the failure to deliver sensor data to a control system of a locomotive or rail vehicle system can result in the locomotive or rail vehicle system not applying brakes early enough to avoid a collision. Other control systems may fail to implement protective measures to avoid damage or injury to the systems or other equipment if data is not supplied at or within the designated times. Without timely information, feedback control systems cannot maintain performance and stability.
Some control systems may use a Data Distribution Service (DDS) to communicate on a network between the various devices. But, the DDS is not integrated with the network, and the network may need to be manually configured in order to create the network connections for the devices communicating within the DDS. Some offline tools can automate the configuration changes to a network to allow for changes in communication between the devices, but this can require a system shutdown and restart, which can be unsafe and/or costly with some control systems.